


Broken Parts

by Akifall



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Love Confessions, Past Character Death, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 12:56:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8373049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akifall/pseuds/Akifall
Summary: Negan takes an interest in Carol. Carol ends up killing him, this causes her mental state to deteriorate.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Whenever a new series of TWD starts, I end up writing rubbish fanfics
> 
> This isn't that good, and doesn't make much sense as I kinda wrote it without explaining much
> 
> I just wanted to write something because I miss Carol

“I like my women feisty” 

Negan had approached her with a look of glee on his face. His knife caressed her face as he held her face in his hands. Carol glanced briefly at the gun that had moments ago been wrestled from her grip. 

Negan ran his hand up her naked leg and she pressed herself into the knife in a bid to dislodge it.  
Carol felt a trickle of blood run down her face and Negan grinned before removing his hand from her leg and bringing his finger to his lips.  
“Shh,” He hushed her, and he turned her face so that their eyes meet.

“I’m gonna have fun with you.” He chuckled, his tongue collected the blood from her wound and then traced back to the source. Carol shut her eyes in disgust, before she opened them with silent fury, she brought her hands together and punched Negan’s throat, hitting his trachea.

Negan lurched back in shock just as Carol jumped to her feet, twisting out of his weakened grip and grabbing hold of the barbed bat that sat across the door, forgotten. She spun the bat in her grip before bringing it down on Negan’s head as hard as she could.  
An eye and white teeth sprayed into the air and Negan tried to let out a scream but instead gurgled on blood in response to the pain. He writhed in pain as Carol dropped the bat by her feet, her eyes hooded and empty as she witnessed this slow death.  
Carol stood over Negan long after he was dead.  
-  
Daryl couldn’t believe his eyes. Sat alone for days in a darkened room, being beaten or worse by Negan’s men and the first sight given to him was of Carol. Daryl shielded his eyes as the light crept and without a second thought he gasped her name desperately.  
“Carol?”  
The silver haired woman fell to her knees by him and began to unlock his chains; he reached for her as she freed him; swinging his arms around her neck and bringing her close.  
She shivered in his hold and Daryl held her tighter against him.  
“Hey-,” He brought their heads together bumping their foreheads, “-you okay?”  
“Yea...”  
-  
But she wasn’t.  
As the fire blazed behind them, she could see Karen and David staring back at her with trusting eyes before she stuck the knife into them. Daryl stepped away from the building; he clasped her hand and Carol’s fingers folded on his knuckles. To her right, Lizzie grabbed hold of her other hand and Mika pressed herself into Carol’s side, smiling happily at her.  
Carol stared at the young girl and felt her hand slip from Daryl’s.  
Mika and Lizzie began to tug at Carol and when she looked up; she saw the blurry features of her daughter amongst the smoke; a face that she had tried unsuccessfully to remember.  
“Pookie?” Carol whispered and she turned to him for a moment with a fake smile on her lips.  
“I need a moment, please.” Daryl in response shook his head and pressed a hand to her neck.  
“Ain’t going nowhere.” He told her.  
“Pleas-“ Daryl reached for her hand and pressed it against his chest, heart beating steadily under her hand.  
“You ain’t going nowhere.” He emphasized.  
And the illusions died in the flames as the reality of Daryl’s confession drowned them.  
-


End file.
